


Marry You

by rmeij



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kind of Angsty but not really, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Rejection, pining!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was about to lose one of the most important people in his life, and the fact that he was now unsure about everything didn't help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

When you ask the former Death Eater for his experience living with the Dark Lord, he’d always tell you that there was only one good thing about it, which was the fact that he was the only one who had to experience it. No one really knew what he meant by that, Skeeter didn’t care at all considering she printed some ghastly rumour about him being Voldemort’s secret lover of some sort. Now that he’s a certified Healer, no one bothered to ask him all those questions, as they were too busy figuring out how he’d managed to snag a certification in merely four years and compared him to Potter and how he’d managed to become a fully certified Auror in nearly the same amount of time.  
  
They didn’t expect each other too see each other again, but in the end, somehow, through Hermione Granger and her unexpected pregnancy that turned out to be a faulty detection spell gone wrong, they ended up being acquainted once more.  
  
Draco Malfoy was no longer the naïve, spoiled boy from Slytherin, Harry Potter was no longer the stubborn, ill-tempered boy from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry doesn’t know that he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life, and Draco didn’t know that one day, he was going to be married off to a woman that he’s never met before in his life. They were both just regular friends, and Harry didn’t acknowledge the fact that some things meant more than others, until he met Lyra.  
  


* * *

  
  
Draco was annoyed at his sister, wondering why she even bothered to return after her years and years of shagging almost every man in Boston, regardless of blood-status. She claims that she could do whatever she wanted until their parents set her up with someone, who’d most likely be either Theodore Nott, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, or Zachariah Smith. Maybe a boy from another country he’s never met, his mother had a large group of friends with sons their age. Draco already knew he would be betrothed to either one of the Greengrass sisters once they find a match for Lyra, or maybe the day the girl gets a boyfriend they approve of.  
  
He knew that his mother was considering Nott, as he was the most proper one of all of the boys she could chose from, so he might be seeing one of his former Slytherin friends, the one that helped him go through with his eighth year in Hogwarts.  
  
Lyra’s his twin sister, the one who insisted to go to Beuxbatons when she was eleven, despite the fact that Draco’s French was far more superior than hers; the one who refused to come back home as she didn’t want anything to do with the Dark Lord and her father once she’d found out that he was a Death Eater; the one who cut off contact with Draco until she realised that the one of the reasons why Draco was a Death Eater was to make sure the Dark Lord was too preoccupied with him to go look for the fourth Malfoy, the one who left and never came back. Well, until now.  
  
His mother was never a Death Eater, as she refused to be branded. However, she did provide them with a sufficient amount of assistance. The Dark Lord may be an evil sort, but somehow, he respected Narcissa’s wish to not be branded, as long as she gave him her only son.  
  
That, my friend, was his second reason. The reason everyone in the Wizarding world thought was his only reason.  
  
The 24 year old girl sat on Draco’s desk in his office, lazily reading his reports with her blue eyes, the ones she’d inherited from her Black blood, despite the fact that she had no idea what any of the words meant.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be looking for a job?” Draco sighed, hoping to get rid of her before Potter shows up with their lunch. It was his turn to bring food this week, and judging by the guilt he had all over his face when he saw Draco immediately take a potion for his stomach as he knew that he was on the way to getting food poisoning from the Brazilian they had, whatever he was getting them might be something simple and nice. Draco liked simple and nice.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be getting lunch for us?” the girl retorted, “Besides, I like your office, Drake.”  
  
“Do not call me that,” he grumbled.  
  
Everyone fawns for Lyra Malfoy, despite her awful lack of knowledge in the French language and lack of Malfoy manners, she’d inherited most of their mother’s looks, only leaving Draco with most of their father’s. Contrasting to Draco, Lyra had striking blue eyes and freshly highlighted blonde locks. Her face was softer, kinder, and her stares are never sharp, with skin slightly darker than Draco’s, she was something every man found attractive, sometimes women as well. The only thing she lacked was proper manners and as mentioned before, lack of knowledge in the language she spoke for nearly seven years.  
  
Only three of his friends knew of her existence, excluding the man she might be betrothed to and Crabbe, Goyle immediately fell for her charms when she leaned next to Draco just to tease him mercilessly in his fourth year, Zabini never really showed any form of interest, but that was only because he was secretly crushing on either Ginevra Weasley or Luna Lovegood, Pansy showed a massive amount of jealousy, as she thought Lyra was Draco’s French-but-can’t-speak-French lover. Draco wouldn’t blame her, as she came with brown hair instead of her natural blonde, their mother was cross when she’d found out her only daughter had willingly used toxic chemicals in order to colour her hair. She looked nothing like Draco with brown hair, but she did look slightly similar to him with blonde. People don’t exactly think of them as twins, they mostly assume that she was his sister. Technically she is, they just share the same exact birthdate, only having a approximate five minute difference in time.  
  
He wasn’t exactly ready for Potter to meet his sister, as he knew what would happen next and he was nowhere near ready to witness it.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You never told me you had a guest,” Potter muttered, “Nor a sister.”  
  
Draco shrugged, taking a bite of the lasagna that Potter had brought over for him. It was pizza night, apparently, so Harry brought them pizza to share, and a lasagna because Draco preferred that to pizza.  
  
“Lyra, Potter,” he spoke as soon as he swallowed, “Potter, Lyra.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you, Potter,” Lyra used her signature smirk.  
  
“Call me Harry,” Potter smiled, “Only Draco calls me that, even though I’ve told him to call me Harry.”  
  
“Can’t tell me what to do, _Potter_ ,” he laughed playfully.  
  
Draco decided not to listen, he knew who this works. Lyra meets a man, Lyra proceeds to flirt with the man, possibly shag him and then never contact him ever again. She didn’t care if the man was her brother’s best friend, if she found him attractive and he found her attractive, which is most likely, she will shag them.  
  
Draco pitied Theodore Nott.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Your friend Harry asked me out to dinner,” Lyra said as Draco finished up his paperwork for his brand new patient. “Should I go for it?”  
Draco shrugged, “He doesn’t seem like your type, if I’m being honest.”  
  
“He’s really nice, though, Dray,” Lyra smiled, “Maybe I should check this one out.”  
  
Draco sighed, _whatever._  
  


* * *

  
  
Today was the day that he finally meets the Greengrass sister he might be betrothed to. He hoped it was Daphne, as she was the one he actually has had a conversation with. Albeit, the conversation wasn’t a long one, but he knew her. He wouldn’t mind Astoria, as she seems like a nice girl, and Draco rather enjoyed nice things, as he couldn’t exactly afford all of his past expenses in a Healer’s salary; he refused to use his trust fund for all his petty spendings.  
  
Draco might have been a Death Eater, but that does not mean he’s not a polite young man. He was civil towards Ginevra when Potter introduced him as one of his best friends, she, however, left him for Pansy Parkinson, also known as the same girl who despised Lyra for standing too close to Draco. When he was introduced to the Greengrass sister that will possibly be his future wife, as soon as Lyra settles down and stops fucking every bloke that breathes.  
  
The girl, however, was a petite brunette. Draco knew that she wasn’t Daphne, as Daphne was outspoken and sitting sight next to her mother. She introduced herself as Astoria, and Draco decided that he didn’t mind possibly marrying this girl. Astoria looked striking, yet uncomfortable in her dress. Draco saw this and asked her mother the permission to possibly take her to the gardens to get to know her better. Her eyes lit up when she noticed that the boy she barely knew excused them so they could not be around her elitist pure-blood family, and as Narcissa is a friend of her mother’s, Draco was trusted.  
  
Draco took her hand and let her guide him around the gardens, listening tentatively to all her thoughts and wishes, occasionally laughing when she cracks a pure-blood joke.  
  
“I was against the idea at first, y’know,” she admitted, “I was already enamoured with another before I met you, and I assumed that you’d be such a prat.”  
  
Draco shrugged, “People change.”  
  
Astoria sighed, glancing at the blue birds nesting quietly in the birdhouse.  
  
“I know how you feel, Ms Greengrass,” Draco broke the silence, “I, too, was already enamoured with another before I met you.”  
  
Astoria laughed, “We have so much in common already, Mr Malfoy,” she smiled, “One day you’ll tell me all of your secrets.”  
  
“As will you,” he smiled back.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lyra Malfoy was enjoying her evening with Harry, he’s a nice young lad, and definitely more attractive than any of the blokes her mother is trying to set her up with. Unlike any of the men she’s gone to dinner with, including all of her brother’s friends, what Draco doesn’t know wont hurt him, Harry didn’t take her to a fancy wizarding restaurant. In fact, when he showed up in a brown leather jacket, a t-shirt and jeans on the doorstep of The Manor, Lyra immediately felt overdressed in her black dress and robes.  
  
Harry, however, smiled.  
  
“You look lovely,” he grinned, “Sadly I’m taking you to Indian, not French. I appreciate your efforts, though.”  
  
Lyra chuckled, “I’ll go get changed.”  
  
“You don’t have to!” Harry said, shrugging off his jacket, “Now you look semi-formal, which is perfect for a regular night out.”  
  
She smiled, _he’s perfect._  
  


* * *

  
  
“Can I tell you a secret, Mr Malfoy?” Astoria says as they glanced upwards to the sky.  
  
“Anything, Ms Greengrass.”  
  
“I don’t like all this pure-blood crap,” she sighed, resting her head on Draco’s chest, “If we ever get married, can we do it the muggle way? Maybe add the bonding spell later on?”  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at her, “How are you even certain that we will get married?”  
  
The girl shrugged, “You’re the first suitor that’s ever given me the option not to.”  
  


* * *

  
  
When Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy saw Harry Potter walk their only daughter to the front step of the Manor, they fell in shock.  
  
“What exactly are you doing with my daughter, Auror Potter?” Lucius hissed, “Isn’t one Malfoy child enough to fulfil your fancy?”  
  
“My deepest apologies Mr Malfo-“  
  
 _“Lord Malfoy.”_  
  
Harry scoffed, “ _Lord_ Malfoy, but I’m just taking her home.”  
  
The girl chuckled at her parents utter disbelief, “Don’t worry Mum, Father, nothing happened, Harry and I just had a nice, friendly dinner, that’s all.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Out of all the eligible bachelors in the Wizarding world, his sister choses Potter. Maybe they were as similar as no one thought they were.  
  
The news that Lyra has chosen to finally settle down came in the Mail as a form of a howler. His mother was excited about it, despite the fact that she sent the howler just to lecture him about Astoria and the possibility of him marrying her. It seems plausible, though, she seems nice enough.  
  
He hated everything. He hated his life, his parents for letting his sister chose the man she ends up with, and his friendship with Potter. Granted, it was his fault they’d met, and even though he wanted to leave England and never come back after he’d found out what had occurred. They’ve only known each other for several weeks, and Lyra made a decision to possibly settle down with Potter.  
  
Reduced to tears, he cast a silencing charm and a locking charm to his bedroom. The silvery blue hues made the aura supplementarily melancholic, he cursed his himself for selecting this shade of blue rather than the green his father wanted him to have, after all, he wanted to be a Ravenclaw, he’d never admit it, but he despised being a Slytherin and only showed pride as his father was an alumni of the house.  
  
He needed to get himself together, later this year, possibly next year, he will be no one but Astoria’s, maybe they’ll have beautiful children despite being enamoured with other people maybe they’ll learn to love each other just like their parents possibly have, he knew that his mother never fancied his father that way when they were both still in Hogwarts.  
  
“Draco?” he heard a knock on his door. He cast a finite to all his charms and let the girl come in, obviously subsequent to him casting a cleaning charm so she wasn’t aware that he’d been in tears. It’s pathetic, really, crying over the fact that your friend is possibly in a relationship with your sister, especially when you fancy him.  
  
“You okay?” Lyra asked, the girl rarely cared about anyone’s emotions.  
  
Draco took a breath, “‘m fine,” he mumbled, “You deserve someone as wonderful as Harry.”  
  
“Draco-“  
  
“It’s okay, Lyra,” he chuckled weakly.  
  
Lyra smiled softly, “I can see why you like him,” she said, “He’s a great bloke, nothing like all those men from Boston.”  
  
He looked at his sister, noticing that she really likes Potter just from the way she was gazing upwards to the make-shift skylight of Draco’s room. Potter is a great bloke, and anyone would be lucky to have him. Draco sighed, he did become a Death Eater to save her, maybe he could give up the man he loves for her as well, she does deserve a great guy like Potter, and if anything, Potter was out of his league anyway, despite their mutual bisexuality.  
  
“Just, promise me you won’t hurt him?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Second date and I’m already in your house,” Astoria snickered, “I thought you had manners, Mr Malfoy.”  
  
“Please, call me Draco,” he sighed, “Do I have permission-“  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, Astoria, I wanted my proposal to be special, and personal,” Draco forced himself to smile, “So, Astoria, will you marry me?”  
  
The girl shrugged, “Why not?”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, you’re getting married?” Potter asked, “To a girl you’ve just met a couple of weeks ago, who your mother set you up with?”  
  
“And you’re dating my sister.”  
  
“But that’s beside the point,” Potter frowned, “Lee and I can end our relationship whenever we want, you’re stuck with a girl you barely know for life.”  
  
 _Obviously Potter didn’t know what dating his sister meant to both of his parents_ , “Divorce exists.”  
  
“Aren’t Malfoys notorious for never getting a divorce?” Potter asked, “Draco, think about it, you barely know her.”  
  
Draco didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to get over his silly little crush as soon as possible, just so he could make sure his sister never gets hurt, especially because of him. Lyra deserves someone like Potter, someone impulsive and spontaneous, who never shied away from taking risks, despite knowing that it will bite him in the arse sooner or later. Someone handsome, generous, and so bloody oblivious that he somehow has never realised that his proclaimed ‘best friend’ Draco Malfoy, the only Malfoy with a menial job, had a big, gay crush on him that has been going on since sixth year. Draco knew that he’ll never possibly marry for love, as the only person he’s ever loved is currently in a relationship with his twin sister, Lyra Malfoy. But neither will Astoria, as whoever she loved will never be able to marry her.  
  
Now, all he had think about was who to ask to be his best man.  
  
He’d rather not ask Potter, as making Potter his best man would result in him spending a ridiculous amount of time with him, which would provide disastrous results. Maybe Zabini? No, he’s too busy running a business in Italy. Nott? Unlikely, it would be rather horrid of him to ask a man who was supposed to be betrothed to his sister to be his best man. Or maybe it wouldn’t.  
  
He reached for his quill and proceeded to write a letter to Nott, hoping to god that he accepts.  
  
“Draco, I’m serious, does she even like you that way?”  
  
Draco shrugged, “She likes me enough to accept my horrible proposal.”  
  
He needed a back up just in case Nott refuses to be his best man, as sometimes the bloke would rather be in the background. He considered asking Percy Weasley to be one of his groomsmen, maybe ask his brother Charles to be his best man. The Weasleys accepted his apology as soon as they’d realised that he was Potter’s friend and that he had helped Hermione when she and Ron were on break. Draco believes that they were now married, but he wasn’t friendly enough with Ron to get the invite. He was, however, friends with Percy, Ginevra and Charles. As he and Percy shared political views, Ginevra is dating one of his best friends, and he and Charles shared a love for magical creatures. Charles liked Dragons most of all, but Draco found other animals more fascinating.  
  
“I can sense your judgement, Potter, and I do not need it.”  
  
“Draco-“  
  
Draco turned to face him, his eyes locked with Potter’s worried green ones. He knew that Potter cared about him, maybe in a friendly way, but if he didn’t stop looking at him with those eyes, he might not be able to go through with this wedding. Marrying Astoria was the only way he could truly get over Potter, and even though he’d rather not and maybe try to pursue him, he belonged to Lyra now, and no matter how annoying and ill mannered she could be, she deserved someone as great as Potter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Astoria’s smiling face greeted him as he walked towards the bench. They were both in muggle clothes, Draco deciding to wear a cardigan and a button down and Astoria deciding to wear a rather large knitted sweater along with black leggings and black and white shoes he’s seen Luna Lovegood wear. Draco kissed her cheek before interlocking his hand with hers as they walked around the streets of Muggle London.  
  
Draco took a leave as soon as he got engaged to Astoria, promising that he’ll be back as soon as every bit of the ceremony is over. As he’s been a healer for nearly three years now, his boss didn’t mind, as long as he returns when needed, like whenever they were short staffed. Meanwhile, his parents promised to pay for his expenses, just like the good old days before the war, provided that he goes through with the engagement, as if he had a choice of marrying another.  
  
“Since no one knows who we are here,” Draco opened the conversation, “Tell me about this person you’re enamoured with and why you are not betrothed to him.”  
  
Astoria chuckled, “His name’s Jack, and I dated him briefly in school,” Astoria explained, “Daphne warned me that we’ll never be together as soon as we’d graduated, and she was right. It didn’t really help that he was a muggle-born either, father would’ve had my head if I’d married a _mudblood_.”  
  
“But you loved him?”  
  
“With all my heart,” Astoria smiled, “He’s getting married soon, just like we are, I’m invited, actually, but I’m not sure if it would be a wise decision to come, I believe he’s marrying a half-blood, but I’m uncertain.”  
  
“We can come if you want to,” Draco responded, “I’d like to meet the man who’d managed to snag my fiancée’s heart.”  
  
Astoria chuckled, “He’s nothing like you, he doesn’t speak three languages and he’s way less… Draco-esque. You probably won’t last an hour next to his superiority.”  
  
 _“Mon dieu, mon amour, ne savait pas que tu avais si peu confiance en moi,”_ Draco chuckled, “I only speak English, French and Latin, what’s so great about this Jack that made you fall for him in the first place?”  
  
Astoria shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t think you need to have a reason to fall for someone.”  
  
Draco couldn’t agree more.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nott accepted his proposal to be his best man, and much to Harry’s dismay, Nott was doing a rather great job at it. Nott decided that all of the groomsmen needed a drink before they begin to fall into the routine of planning Draco’s stag party and registering Draco’s wedding gifts, which will possibly be a list of books and potion ingredients. Harry decided to bring Ron along, as they were allowed to bring whoever they wanted. It’s not an official groom thing, after all.  
  
“So,” Ron sighed, “You’re dating Malfoy’s sister?”  
  
“Why are you not acknowledging the fact that Draco’s going to marry a girl he barely knows?!”  
  
“Because, Harry, that’s not important. Pure-bloods always do those kinds of shit; my mum and dad were a part of an arranged marriage, and look at them now,” Ron trailed off, “Anyways, mate, Malfoy’s sister?”  
  
“Lee and I are in a consensual relationship, with her parents’s blessing.”  
  
“Yeah, but what does Malfoy think?” Ron chuckled, “I mean, I was okay with you dating Ginny because I know that you wont shag her and leave her like all the other blokes she’s been with, but how does Malfoy feel about his ex dating his sister?”  
  
“What the fuck are you on about, mate?” Harry took a drink of his whiskey, “Draco and I never dated.”  
  
“Really?” Ron laughed, “Because you act like you are.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, “No, we’re not.”  
  
“Think about it, why are you so against the idea of Malfoy marrying someone he barely knows?”  
  
“Why are you being such a Hermione? I invited you so I’d have a Gryffindor amongst all these Slytherins.”  
  
“Percy’s not a bloody Slytherin, Harry,” Ron laughed even louder, “Impressive party, though, Nott clearly knows what’s going on.”  
  
Harry frowned, bloody Ron.  
  
“I can see why, though,” Ron continued, “Hermione and I thought that one day you two might end up together, considering Malfoy’s been in love with you since sixth year.”  
  
 _What?'_  


_  
_

* * *

  
  
Harry didn’t expect to find out such vital information from his drunken best friend, and he was absolutely cross that Ron knew about this but not Harry. Draco should’ve told him. Draco should’ve fucking told him. That bastard.  
  
Despite being friends with Draco for over two years now, Harry wasn’t aware of where he lived. He assumed that it was in the Manor, but a tug in his brain knew that it wasn’t. The Manor was filled with memories of the war, so Draco would’ve not lived there. He then decided to go to St. Mungo’s, to maybe find him in his office, in which, much to his dismay, was empty.  
  
Harry found out the hard way that Draco lived in Kensington.  
  
His flat wasn’t on fidelius, as the mailbox clearly said ‘Draco Malfoy’. He knew that the man was home, as he wasn’t exactly the life of the party when it’s not a Ministry ball or a Gala. Harry proceeded to ring the buzzer several times, cursing as he couldn’t apparate as it is a muggle neighbourhood.  
  
Draco buzzed him without asking who it was, as if he knew that Harry was coming over.  
  
Or, maybe not.  
  
“Oh, P-Potter,” Draco stammered, “I wasn’t expecting you, how did you get my ad-“  
  
Harry prided himself on being impulsive and acting without thinking, but the thought of Draco being married off to someone else angered him, especially when he knew that Draco’s possibly still in love with him. Kissing Draco straight on the mouth seemed like a great idea at the time, considering the idea of them being together and having nice, lazy Sundays to go with their quest to explore all the foods in both Muggle and Wizarding cuisine. He doesn’t calculate the possibilities, that’s Draco’s thing. He didn’t research what he was getting into, that’s Hermione’s thing. All he had in his mind was Draco being in love with him after all these years and the taste of Draco’s tongue against his. He snaked his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him closer in hopes of him giving in and kissing back, but instead, he shoved him off.  
  
At first, it was like some sort of dream come true, or maybe it is just some kind of dream, because there is no way that Potter would show up in his flat just to kiss him. Draco resisted the urge to kiss back, as he remembered that Potter was dating Lyra, and Lyra didn’t deserve any of this.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” Draco snapped, “You can’t just mysteriously appear in my home and start kissing me, you’re in a relationship with my sister, for God’s sake, Potter.”  
  
“I thought-“  
  
“You thought what?! That because you’re the hero of the fucking Wizarding world you can kiss whoever you please?” Draco shouted, “I can’t believe you’d just cheated on my sister… with me… Oh my god, Potter, this is so wrong.”  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have cheated if you’d told me that you were in love with me!” Harry retaliated, “I wouldn’t have even asked her to dinner if I’d known,” he paused, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Draco turned to look at him, “There’s something wrong with that Golden Boy head of yours, Potter!”  
  
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with my-“  
  
“Yes there is! Absolutely! You’re fucking mental!” the blond screamed, “I didn’t fucking tell you because I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you at all,” Harry saw tears well up in the other’s grey eyes, “And then you started dating Lyra, who really fucking likes you and deserves you more than anyone in the world. I couldn’t-I can’t do that to my sister.”  
  
This was not what he had in mind when he planned on confronting Draco about his feelings; he expected Draco to be more… open to the idea, rather than defensive and pushy much like he was now.  
  
“I became a Death Eater to save her and my mother,” Draco continued, “I figured if I could do that, I could give you up for her, so I decided to marry Astoria so she could have you.”  
  
Draco noticed something sincere in Harry’s eyes; a sense of worry and care, mixed with a tiny bit of love and passion. Maybe Harry wanted to give them a chance, maybe that’s why he kissed him. It has nothing to do with Lyra at all, and maybe if he’d told Harry sooner, they’d be dating by now.  
  
Harry stared at him in disbelief. “Here’s the thing, I like you, a lot. You're smart, funny, handsome, polite and talented. You’re one of my good friends and you out of all people know that you don’t have to marry Astoria, at all, you barely know her, and-“  
  
“And what?!” Draco snapped, “Tell me, Potter, because I really want to know what you have against my fiancée, a woman that you’ve never even met because you were too busy possibly snogging my sister, and now you’re trying to fucking snog me, just so- _Oh, God._ ”  
  
Water began to well up in his eyes as Draco realised, Potter wasn’t doing this because he felt the same way about him, no, Potter was doing it just so he doesn’t marry Astoria Greengrass.  
  
“You don’t even-She doesn’t know you the way I do!” Potter shouted, “I bet she only fucking agreed to this because her family name’s been tainted and they need a fucking Malfoy to clean up their mess and make sure their reputation is now fucking spotless.”  
  
“Stop,” Draco sniffled, “Just, leave, please.”  
  
“You don't have to do this.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Potter,” Draco sneered, “Fuck you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Astoria stared worriedly at her fiancé, he knew something was wrong, but he knew that it wasn’t a Malfoy thing to talk about their feelings to their significant others.  
  
They were in the cake shop, posing as a regular muggle couple sampling the multi variations of wedding cakes they had to offer. Draco didn’t sport his regular perfectly styled hair and monochrome suit, instead, he decided dress similarly to the way he did on their fourth, maybe fifth date. Navy blue sweater, button down, and slim fit trousers.  
  
They were trying the vanilla with pink frosting, and despite the fact that they despised the bloody cake, they continued on eating the four provided free samples out of spite. After all, Lucius was paying for the whole bloody thing.  
  
“Astoria, remember what you told me when we first met? That one day I’ll tell you all of my secrets?”  
  
“Or course, Draco,” she smiled, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Everything,” he admitted, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Astoria Greengrass didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve to know that Draco had let Potter kiss him a few days prior, she didn’t deserve to have someone as horrible as Draco as a husband, heck, he didn’t even deserve Astoria as an acquaintance. She was understanding, intelligent and knowledgable, as she knew a whole lot about muggles, she would have been such a beautiful and loving mother and wife to a man who deserved her.  
  
“His name’s Harry,” Draco began, “And I’ve been in love with him since my sixth year of Hogwarts.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry took the rejection as a slap in the face. All those years ago, he’d hated Malfoy for being the most selfish, pompous little git. Three years ago, he’d forgiven him and became his friend, not knowing that he’s been in love with him since sixth year. Now, when he’d realised that the man’s been in love with him and has not said anything due to the fear of rejection, everything they’ve done together came back to him in a different light. He’d notice Draco smile and laugh whenever he says the worst kinds of jokes, he’d notice Draco looking at him and the lingering stares that followed after he’d get caught, he’d notice how he refuses to call him Harry even though he’s asked him multiple times to do so and the possible reason why. Harry was too personal, too close, and Draco didn’t want to fool himself into thinking he has a chance.  
  
In a few months, he’s about to lose one of the most important people in his life. He wasn’t certain if he returned the feelings, but he was certain that he felt strongly and cared about Draco enough to try. Whatever happened back then, when his eyes met with Draco’s grey ones, was something that had never happened with anyone he’s ever dated in his whole life. There was… something in his eyes, an emotional pull that made him want to kiss him. An emotional pull with a slight glimpse of hurt and pain, mixed with a tinge of love.  
  
Love, what is love? Was it something that he was feeling in this moment? The light that he saw behind Draco’s eyes? The smile he’d have on his face when Draco grimaces at the horrific dishes they have for lunch? The sharp tug in his chest when Draco pushes him away, nearly reduced to tears?  
  
He met up with Lyra for their biweekly lunch, and prepared himself to talk to her.  
  
“Hi Harry,” she smiled and pecked his lips.   
“I need to talk to you.” they said together in unison.  
  
Lyra cleared her throat, “You go.”  
  
“No, it’s okay, you go.”  
  
She took a breath, “I can’t do this anymore, I thought leaving Boston and coming back to London was a good idea, but it’s not, and just, you’re a great guy, Harry, but I’m not ready for this huge commitment and my mum wants me to marry you and-”  
  
“What?!” Harry’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
“And on top of that Draco’s getting married and I just, I can’t. No hard feelings?”  
  
Harry chuckled, “Yeah, no hard feelings.”  
  
Lyra smiled, “So, yeah, I’m moving back to Boston, what’re you gonna do?” she asked, “I heard what you did in Draco’s flat. Personally, I don’t really care what you do, but the thing is, Draco, he’s fragile.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean?”  
  
“My brother is a lot of things, he’s intelligent, witty and pretty goddamn fit by Wizarding standards,” she explained, “He used to tell me everything, and I sort of knew about you before I even met you, not as the ‘Saviour of the Wizarding world’, of course, but as a bloke that he might have fancied throughout the years. After the war, he became closed off. I moved to Boston and he moved to Montreal. He got his Healer certification and I got my Law degree. He changed, I didn’t. I was still the blue eyed blonde with a Law degree and no desire to work, and he became Healer Malfoy, the nice Healer who were coincidentally friends with Harry Potter,” Lyra paused, “I know that one of the reasons why he became a Death Eater was so I didn’t have to, I know that one of the reasons why he’s going through with this is because even though he loves you, he thinks he doesn’t deserve you. Draco has never really done anything for himself since his sixth year of Hogwarts, and if he goes through with this, I don’t think he ever will,” she chuckled, “He’s stubborn, but he means well. And I know that you kissed him because you somehow found out about his feelings for you, but that doesn’t mean you get to stop him from marrying Astoria. Whatever he does, let it be his decision, and if you decide to pursue my brother, so help me, Harry James Potter, I will end you if you hurt him.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry Potter is a lot of things; powerful wizard, loving man, honourable student, great Auror, but he’s not a dick, so when he’d realised that he’d constructed a plan that might ruin the Malfoy name in the eyes of all the pureblooded families that they’ve invited to Draco and Astoria’s wedding, he decided to stop and think of a new one. Something that doesn’t involve interrupting the ceremony he was barely aware of jus too confess his uncertain feelings towards his former close friend.  
  
He expected the world to help him with this, heck, he expected his brain to come up with something that’s not as ridiculous as his plan just so he could have a chance with a man who’s already loved him, he’s just too blinded by his sister to see. What he didn’t expect, was a brunette with medium length hair and an oversized green Quidditch jumper and leggings to sit next to him.  
  
“Planning some huge confession?” she uttered softly.  
  
“Kind of like that, yeah,” Harry chuckled, “How do you tell a person that you like them enough to want to be in a relationship with them, but not enough that you’re on the level of being in love with them?”  
  
The girl looked at him with the most confused expression he’s ever seen in his whole life, “What are you implying here?”  
  
“I know this person, and they’re getting married to a person they barely know,” Harry began, “Heck, I don’t even know the person they’re marrying and I’m certainly a close friend of theirs.”  
  
The girl chuckled, “Sounds like a blast, need some help?”  
  
Harry sm _iled to himself, “No, it’s okay, kind of a stupid idea if you think about it, there’s no way he’s-I mean, they’re_ , gonna cancel a big pure blood wedding just so they could be with a half-blood like me.”  
  
The girl shrugged, “You’ll never know, it might just happen if whoever you’re trying to woo is just as insane as you are,” she chuckled.  
  
“Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”  
  
The girl gave him a warm smile, “I’m Aster, and the pleasure is yours.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“You know what drives me completely insane?” Harry asked as he walked into the East Wing balcony, “Draco Malfoy, prat extraordinaire, decides to pick Theodore Nott as his best man instead of his good ol’ pal Harry Potter, or his best friend from his last couple of years in Secondary school, Blaise Zabini and refuses to have a stag party on his last night of freedom.”  
  
Draco scoffed, twirling his glass of wine in between his fingers, “That does not concern you, Potter.”  
  
“Oh, but it does,” Harry leaned against the balcony, “Especially when the man in question harbours a secret that involves being in love with me and refuses to talk to me after the countless Owl’s that I’ve sent to his flat, who also decided to block my number from his muggle cell that he carries around and invite me to his wedding.”  
  
“Has it ever occurred to you, Mr Harry Sodding Potter, moron extraordinaire, that I’m going through with this, wether you like it or not? Astoria’s a great girl, and she doesn’t snog me out of the blue when she’s engaged in a relationship with her friend’s sibling, more specifically twin sibling, fraternal or not.”  
  
“But Draco, dear, you’ve never even mentioned that.“  
  
“Surely Lyra has mentioned that her birthday is on the same date as mine, I know that you’re an ignorant imbecile, but we’re the same fucking age and her birthday is on the same day as mine, fucking Weasley would’ve put two and two together. Why can’t the Wizarding World’s Golden Boy do the same?” Draco spat, “It doesn’t matter anymore, alright, Potter? I just, I want to get this over with and go back to work.”  
  
“What about your Honeymoon?”  
  
“Astoria and I have decided not to have one,” Draco answered, “We both would like to return to our respectable routines after the Marriage bond has been consummated.”  
  
“Shame,” Harry commented, “I’d love to have a honeymoon on our wedding.”  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, “Harry, what-“  
  
And there it was, the sharp tug in his chest. For the first time in the years and years of their acquaintanceship, and several short years of friendship, Draco had called him Harry. Just Harry. Not _Harry Sodding Potter_ , not _Mr Harry Potter_ , not _Harry Potter_ with a scowl, just Harry. It felt nice, like a melodious symphony ringing in his ears. A soft, heavily accented tone that put a smile on Harry’s face.  
  
“There’s one more thing I’d like for you to try,” Harry smiled at him, “But you’re going to have to trust me, it’s your stag night, after all.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Potter had apparated them to Italy, to a muggle restaurant where the outdoors were candle lit and the indoors were littered with crystal chandeliers and decorated with the most beautiful romantic scene Draco has ever seen. They don’t usually go to places like this when they had their food adventures; the furthest they went was the cafeteria of the paediatric unit in Draco’s workplace, a private hospital owned by some man he’s never even heard of. They had waffles, though, muggle ones with imported Canadian maple syrup. Potter usually either gets them waffles with obnoxious toppings or some junk food Draco’s never heard of. This place, however, seemed like a place he should be taking Astoria to, maybe she’ll love it, maybe she wont. She’s not exactly like what mother claims she is, but she’s a good person.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Draco asked weakly, trying so hard to mask the desire that he was feeling. This is what he’s always wanted; to go to a place similar to this with Potter and generally just having his feelings returned, but those things are highly unlikely. Potter didn’t like men, and he certainly does not have the tiniest bit of feelings towards Draco Malfoy.  
  
Potter shrugged, muttering a thank you to the waiters as they placed their meals onto their table. It seems that Potter has thought this through, as he already has a reservation and all the meals are ordered. The dish itself looked incredibly odd, and Draco found it amusing that Potter had thought of something like this the night before Draco gets married.  
  
“This, Draco dear, is Trippa alla Romana. It’s Italian, and that’s basically the only thing I can say about it,” Potter chuckled, “I figured you might like it, as it seems like something you and your aristocratic ancestors would eat. But me? I’m just doing this because, well, I kissed you without your permission while I was dating your sister, and both her and this girl I met in the park, gave me a lecture that involves either telling you that I think I might have feelings for you, or apologies and let you go,” he continued, “Consider me putting myself through the torture of eating something that I’ve never seen before in my whole life my apology, whatever I just said a confession, and whatever comes after our little dinner to be your decision.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It means, you can either go back, marry Astoria, I will never bother you with my uncertain feelings ever again and we could become what we were before, just two people of who used to belong to opposite sides who happened to be friends, or we can stay and I will never hurt you by snogging your sister while we’re in a relationship.”  
  
Draco sighed, “All right.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The wedding between Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Astoria Jean-Angelique Greengrass was not a traditional pure blood wedding. None of the men wore Dress Robes and none of the women wore white. They had a pastel blue and green theme, all the women wore floral and all the men wore steel grey suits. Draco himself wore a black tuxedo, with his groomsmen clad in the same shade steel grey suits and a waistcoat that matches Astoria’s bridesmaids’s dresses, which were different styles of long baby blue.  
  
Harry Potter was not one of the groomsmen, and he thought Theodore Nott looked nice beside Daphne Greengrass as they walked together to stand beside Draco. Much to Narcissa and Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass’s dismay, their wedding, despite their pure blood status, was a muggle one, with a Wizarding Law officer who specified in officiating weddings, usually half-blood ones as they usually tend to rather have a muggle wedding than a Wizarding one.  
  
To this day, he’s never had a conversation with the woman that Draco Malfoy will eventually spend the rest of his life with, and he’s okay with that. If not meeting her means that he and Draco will stay friends, he’s 100% okay with that.  
  
He saw Lyra sit next to Narcissa and Lucius, and knowing her, he knew that she was dreading this; seeing her brother marry a couple of weeks after she’d broken up with her boyfriend of nearly a year.  
  
He did not expect, however, to see the girl he met ages ago in the park, Aster, (or should he say, Astoria?) to walk towards Draco at the end of the aisle, and smile at him when she glanced at his shocked face, and frown at her fiancé. He’s screwed, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
Harry decided to leave the area, and as he stood up to walk away from the ceremony, he heard a thousand gasps subsequent to the most shocking this anyone’s ever seen in a muggle-style extremely pureblood wedding.  
  
“We are gathered here today, to witness the-“  
  
“Hold it!” Astoria exclaimed, “You know what, I changed my mind.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Draco’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped subsequent to witnessing his fiancée ultimately destroy the friendship between their mothers and the possibility of their families uniting and becoming one of the greatest pureblood families in history, according to both of their parents, anyway.  
  
“What are you doing?” Draco whispered.  
  
“Making a decision for you,” Astoria smiled in response.  
  
“I already did!”  
  
“Obviously, it’s the wrong decision, therefore, as your friend and former fiancée, I’m correcting it,” she chuckled, “Fuck this wedding, I’m not marrying Draco Malfoy just because he’s a fucking pureblood, take that, mother!”  
  
Astoria proceeded to throw her bouquet and stomp on it with her overpriced white heels, laughing as she witnessed the pure anger and shock in her parents face, and utter confusion on her sister’s.  
  
“Astoria Jean-“  
  
“Ooh! Full name! So scary!” she taunted, taking off her heels and chucking them at the nearest bloke, who happened to be, you guessed it, Theodore Nott.  
  
Poor, poor bloke.  
  
“Do invite me to yours and Harry’s wedding, it’s only fair,” she chuckled before kissing his cheek, “He and I had an interesting conversation in the park a couple of weeks ago, and judging by the fury in my parents’s face, I think it’s best for me to disappear for a while.”  
  
Draco sighed, “You’re always welcome in my flat.”  
  
“Of course I am,” she yelled as she began to run, “After all, I still need to redecorate your atrocious bedroom!”  
  
Draco laughed, making everyone in the audience stare at him apart from Astoria’s parents, who were busy either trying to summon some people to start chasing her or chasing the girl by themselves.  
  
Draco wasn’t sure, he was too busy smiling at Potter.  
  
Or should he say, _Harry._  
  


* * *

  
  
When you ask the former Death Eater for his experience living with the fact that his fiancée left him in the altar, he’d probably chuckle and say that at least he had fun in the reception, knowing that it didn’t exactly happen.  
  
Astoria sent him an owl with her exact coordinates and a tiny scribble in her handwriting that says, ‘P.S. bring harry! I wanna officially meet the man who’d managed to snag my ex-fiancé’s heart!’.  
  
It took a couple of hours of everyone losing their shit to calm his parents down. Narcissa was fighting with Mrs Greengrass, while Lucius was just standing behind his wife passively; he might not be the greatest man in the world, but he knew when to not step in, especially when his wife is screaming at an unfortunate soul, or maybe several.  
  
Draco found Harry on the steps that connect the ground floor to the garden, just sitting there, holding a Seeker’s Snitch that he recognised was from the Weasley’s joke shop. The blond took a seat next to him, sighing loudly to get his attention.  
  
“I can’t believe you lied to me,” he chuckled, “You said you’ve never met my fiancée, did you talk her into this?  
  
“Not at all,” Harry responded, “I didn’t even know that she was your fiancée when I met her, I just knew that she was wearing a green Quidditch jumper.”  
  
“Ahh, is the jumper green? Did you even bother looking at the back of the jumper? I bet it said _‘Malfoy’_ with a big number 7 on it, considering it was _mine_ , and it was a _Slytherin jumper.”_  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, “A lot of people wear green Quidditch jumpers, and a lot of people owned them, I assumed that she was a Slytherin, I mean, Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin.”  
  
“Ahh, but the thing is, Astoria’s a Ravenclaw,” Draco smirked, “And so was Millicent Bulstrode’s bother, and I think Goyle’s little sister is in Gryffindor.”  
  
“Your point?”  
  
“She wants to officially meet you, in this place that I’m going to apparate to in a couple of minutes, after my mother stops yelling at Aster’s mum, or maybe before she stops, might be better to run before I get in trouble myself.”  
  
“You call her Aster?”  
  
Draco shrugged, “We were betrothed, it’s way better than her nickname for me, she’d call me Platts whenever we’re alone because she claims that my hair was ‘too white to be blond’.”  
  
“‘Platts’? For what?” Harry snickered.  
  
“Platinum,” Draco smiled, “If you start calling me that, I’m gonna tell my mum you snogged me while you were dating my sister.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Watch me,” Draco stuck his tongue out, making Harry laugh.  
  
“Put that tongue back in your mouth if you don’t intend to use it.”  
  
Draco chuckled, “Very funny, Potter.”  
  
“Call me Harry, _Platts_.”  
  
Draco groaned.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _ **Four years later**_  
  
“Ready?” Harry said as he attempted to properly tie his bowtie, he wished Draco let him get the clip on ones so he could get this over with, but no, Draco the drama queen extraordinaire decided that clip on bowties were absolutely atrocious.  
  
Draco walked past Harry with their freshly pressed dress robes packed nearly in the small wallet that Draco had put extension charms on, half dressed for the first of three weddings that they will be attending.  
  
“Astoria will be here any second and you’re not even dressed!” Harry noted.  
  
“Excuse me, it takes me two minutes to put on a nice suit and be ready, and my hair’s done anyways, so it wont take long, you, on the other hand,” Draco shook his head, laughing slightly, “Why do I tie your tie all the time? You’re an adult, and Teddy could tie a tie better than you!”  
  
Harry laughed, “Because you love me, that’s why.”  
  
Draco proceeded to fix Harry’s tie, “That I do,” both men heard the buzzer ring, “If that’s Astoria, tell her I’m in the bathroom.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“No buts,” Draco pecked his lips, “I’ll be out in a minute, don’t lose the wallet because my mum would have our heads if we show up to Lyra’s wearing muggle suits.”  
  
“Well, it’s nice to know where you get your drama queen personality from.”  
  
“Shut up, Potter.”  
  
“Make me, baby.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were miraculously invited to three weddings on the same day. Well, technically, Harry wasn’t invited to one of them, Astoria and Draco were, but he was happy to just sit there and do nothing in a coffee shop nearby just so Astoria can have her petty revenge.  
  
The first one was the wedding of Jack Grigoriou and a woman named Alicia Cruz.  
  
Harry wasn’t there, but Draco and Astoria apparently made a scene before they left.  
  
The second one, was of Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Harry didn’t know how they met or why they decided to get married, but they did, and Harry’s confusion does not exactly matter in this scenario. Nope. Not at all.  
  
The last one, however.  
  
“Congratulations, Theodore, first man to tame the Shrew,” Draco grinned, giving the man a firm handshake, “Hope this one lasts, honestly, I mean, even Golden Boy here couldn’t tame the-Ouch!”  
  
Theodore laughed, “Hi Harry, thanks for coming.”  
  
“And for hitting me across the head with the invitation!” Draco whined, “See what I have to deal with, Theo?”  
  
They all heard a familiar girlish chuckle, “That’s why I dumped his ass, bro, he’s too Potterish.”  
  
“Hope you have a wonderful honeymoon,” Harry smiled, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to have a dance, with my obnoxious blond little-“  
  
“I’m taller than you!”  
  
“-Bitch,” Harry smirked, making Draco pout, ”Stop pouting, Draco dear.”  
  
“Make me, Git.”  
  
Harry chuckled as he leaned in to kiss the blond.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were alone now, in the living room of a flat somewhere in Chelsea that they’ve gotten together, about two years ago on their first anniversary. They’ve been together for three years, and hopefully more years to come.  
  
“Y’know, Draco, Astoria told me that you proposed to her in your living room, without any sort of speech what-so-ever, and on your second date when you’ve only known her for a week,” He said as he put his arms around his tired lover, “Such a fantastic way to propose, honestly, I’m quite disappointed you didn’t show up with a ring on our second date.”  
  
“Yeah, well I bet you’d make the world’s cheesiest proposals sound like a gag fest,” Draco murmured into Harry’s chest, incredibly drained from all the weddings he’d just attended.  
  
“Well, obviously, I would,” Harry laughed, “But I’d probably just bring up the shitty proposal that your ex gladly accepted since she had nothing better to do, snuggle you closer to me, and kiss you,” Harry paused, kissing Draco’s temple, “Then I’d go ahead and ask, ‘Draco Malfoy, Will you marry me?’, maybe have a nice silver band ready for you to wear when you finally say yes.”  
  
Harry took out an object from his pocket without Draco noticing, considering he was too tired to care. Draco was way too tired to give a shit, and so help me if Harry pulled out either a packet of lube or those silly rubber latex bullshit that he wears instead of a simple, quick and easy protection charm, Draco might lose his shit.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So what?” Draco yawned.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
Draco Malfoy might be extremely tired, but he knew what he was going to say.  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?!” Harry panicked, “But I got this, this-“  
  
Draco chuckled sleepily, “I’m kidding, of course I’ll marry you, now let’s go to bed.”  
  
Harry smiled, “I love you, Draco Malfoy.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever,” Draco whined, “I love you too, now take me to bed.”  
  
Harry has never done anything faster in his life.


End file.
